Fan personal
by missjees
Summary: Blot Uzumaki ha sentido últimamente que alguien le sigue, y bastante preocupado por esto a decidido hablar con su madre, para saber qué opinión tiene ella al respecto. Intento de comedia (BlotxSara)


No puede, evitarlo ya fije a esta parejita jajaja.

Con fines de comedía disfruten el fic :D

**Capitulo único: Fan personal. **

—¡Madre! — anuncio un rubio de cabello lacio y puntiagudo, mientras corría prácticamente por toda la casa, antes de abrazar con fuerza, una de las piernas de su progenitora que en ese momento se encontraba lavando los platos.

—¡¿B-Blot?!— exclamó sobre saltada, la pelinegra, antes de mirar como su hijo apretaba el agarre, parpadeo un poco confundida, pero mejor estar atenta al parecer su pequeño estaba asuntado, miles de cosas pasaron por su mente, que tal ¿sí alguien había tratado de secuestrarlo, para iniciar otra gran guerra nija? O ¿si en una de sus travesuras se había hecho daño?— ¿Estás bien?— pregunto inclinándose a la altura del menor— ¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Alguien me está siguiendo!— aseguro absolutamente convencido el menor, tal vez incluso entrando en cierto estado de paranoia — Lo he sentido toda la tarde…

—¿Siguiendo?— repitió inconscientemente la ahora Uzumaki, el rubio asintió de nueva cuenta.

—Cuando salí de clases, decidí ir a darle una vuelta al vago y mal padre que tengo, y entonces…

—Blot. ¿qué te he dicho sobre, hablar así de tu padre? Él se esta esforzando mucho…

—Pero ¡Nunca esta mamá! , y no es justo…¡se supone que hoy entrenaría conmigo!— reafirmo el ojiazul, olvidándose momentáneamente de su estado de angustia, mientras su madre formaba una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, se sonrojo ligeramente, era casi seguro de que ahora viniera el discurso de " espéralo, tu padre siempre cumple sus promesas" — Bueno como decía…— prosiguió tratando de retomar su tema— pase a comprar ramen y…¡Allí estaba! Una mirada fija y aterradora atravesando mi espalda…—se estremeció prácticamente abrazándose a sí mismo, a la vez que la ojiperla sintió una gotita bajar detrás de su cabeza.

Y no fue todo…luego camino a la torre del hokage, me distraje un rato hablando con Iruka-san…y ¡Allí seguía! , Iruka-san dice que no es nada malo ¡Pero!

—Tú sientes ¿Qué esa persona quiere hacerte daño? — preguntó la pelinegra aparentemente captando la situación.

—No… ¡pero es raro!

—Tal vez, es solo alguien que te admira y desde la distancia…— soltó un suave suspiro, mientras llevaba sus manos a su pecho, como si recién recordara algo agradable— solo quiere apoyarte…

—Que miedo—

Hinata sintió que se quedaba de piedra, como su hijo podía ser tan insensible para darle ese calificativo a alguien que lo sigue ciegamente a la distancia tan..tan..  
><em><br>*Hinata…siempre pensé que eras una persona oscura, tímida y rara*_

Tan igual a su padre.

—¡No! — exclamo decidida la ojiperla antes de tomar los hombros de hijo, a la vez que este cambiaba su expresión a una de sorpresa.

—¿Mamá?

—No debes tenerle miedo…—sonrió como si brillaba y ahora era Blot el que sentía algo frio bajar por su nuca, tal vez debió darle la oportunidad al holgazán de padre que tenia y pedirle ese concejo— Si te sigue seguro es porque siente admiración por ti, cree que eres genial, que debería juntarse contigo y…

—Madre no entiendo nada— Si, debió habérselo dicho a su padre— me estás diciendo que está bien…¿Qué deje que alguien me acose?

Esa persona no te acosa…Blot esa persona es…algo así como tu fan profesional— declaro como si buscara las palabras adecuadas, cuando vio el brillo en los ojos del menor, supo que había dado en el clavo.

—Una…fan ¿Mía? , ¿Alguien a quien le agradan las cosas que yo hago? —quiso asegurarse, su madre asintió y ese, justo ese fue el detonante— ¡GENIAL!, ¡TENGO UNA FAN PERSONAL!

No había terminado, de regocijarse en su alegría cuando escucho al puerta abrirse junto con un:

—Hinata ¡Ya llegue!— Esa era la voz de su padre, acompañada de las adorables risas de su hermana seguro la niña había sido la primera en recibirle.

—Bienvenido—anuncio feliz, la pelinegra, mientras salía de la cocina, como ella lo había dicho Naruto nunca rompía una promesa, ese día aparentemente había salido temprano solo para poder entrenar con su hijo…claro espero que Blot se alegrara, pero verlo correr desde la cocina con una gran sonrisa en su rostro era incluso más satisfactorio de lo que imaginaba.

—¡Papá, pápá, papá! —el rubio, mayor, sonrió un poco al ver llegar a su hijo con ese entusiasmo, y sin decirle algún comentario de los suyos sobre lo irresponsable que era, suspiro antes de acariciar los cabellos del menor.

—Estas de buen humor…¿paso algo, bueno Blot?

—¡Tengo una fan personal!

—¡¿Cómo?!

Hinata, fue retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al día siguiente.

—Debo estarme vendo muy genial, de camino hacia la escuela— declaro con cierto tono ególatra el pequeño rubio mientras media sus manos en los bolcillos, sin siguiera hacerle caso a los comentarios de sus amigos, ¡claro que no! ¿Cómo, que estaba actuando ridículo? ¡Ahora que sabía que alguien lo observaba, es cuando más genial tenía que comportarse! Seguro que todos le tenían envidia, porque ellos también querían un fan personal…

—Idiota—murmuro con el ceño fruncido, cierta pelinegra, mientras salía sigilosamente de su escondite y apresuraba su paso para llegar temprano a clases, últimamente aquel dobe actuaba demasiado extraño, siendo así…pues no valía la pena que alguien como ella le observase.

**Fin.**

Pobre Blot LOL…cuando mejor le iba xD

Eso le pasa por presumido! :D

¿Comentarios?


End file.
